September 23, 2015 NXT
The September 23, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 10, 2015. Episode summary Carmella vs Eva Marie After her controversial match with Billie Kay two weeks ago, Eva Marie returned to action this week, taking on Carmella. After falling to the “Total Divas” star in Brooklyn last month, The Princess of Staten Island wasted no time in going after Eva Marie, pouncing on her in the corner before dumping Eva to the arena floor. There was nearly another controversy, as Carmella nearly had Eva pinned, but the official said the reality TV star got her foot on the rope. Eva took advantage while Carmella argued with the referee, grabbing The Princess of Staten Island and tossing her to the arena floor. Carmella could not answer the referee’s count, giving Eva Marie the count-out victory. Asuka’s contract signing was crashed by Dana Brooke and Emma NXT General Manager William Regal was beaming with pride as he introduced Asuka, the newest member of the NXT roster. The Diva formerly known as Kana was just as excited to step through the yellow ropes and make things official, declaring the moment a dream come true before saying she wants to be NXT Women’s Champion. But just as Asuka and Regal put the final touches on the contract, Dana Brooke and Emma crashed the celebration. The two Divas claimed that they were in charge, urging Asuka to watch her step and leave “their ring.” The international star, looking dejected, calmly walked away from the ring, taking a moment to look back and shoot Emma and Dana an ominous smile. Do the two Divas know what they’ve gotten themselves into? The Vaudevillains vs Blake & Murphy Blake, Murphy and Alexa Bliss looked determined to get the NXT Tag Team Championship back by any means necessary in their guaranteed rematch. That proved to be the case, as Alexa Bliss tripped Simon Gotch in the opening moments of the match. Bliss’ meddling wouldn’t be a factor from that point on, as Blue Pants rushed to the rescue and chased the feisty Diva backstage. The challengers capitalized on the distraction, taking control of the bout and dominating Aiden English. Blake & Murphy used quick tags to keep English trapped in their corner and holds to wear him down. English finally wriggled free and staggered Murphy with a big right hand to get back to his corner and tag Gotch in. Despite the challengers’ best efforts to throw them off, The Vaudevillains got the upper hand and clobbered Blake with the Whirling Dervish to retain their titles! Results * Singles Match: Eva Marie defeated Carmella by count out * Tag Team Match for the NXT Tag Team Championship: The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) © defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Interviewer: Devin Taylor Image gallery 001 NXT 09102015ej 2069-372215613.jpg 002_NXT_09102015ej_2724-1923326690.jpg 003_NXT_09102015ej_2741-3410588277.jpg 004_NXT_09102015ej_2092-2336673119.jpg 005_NXT_09102015ej_2106-3287374758.jpg 011_NXT_09102015ej_3681-762205590.jpg 012_NXT_09102015ej_3683-3095311961.jpg 013_NXT_09102015ej_3700-2008450114.jpg 014_NXT_09102015ej_3725-1544393751.jpg 015_NXT_09102015ej_2842-3087599092.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Carmella Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Dana Brooke Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Devin Taylor